Dubai (city)
Dubai (sometimes called Dubai) ( Arabic : دبي, pronounced in Arabic as Do-bei-i) is a city in the United Arab Emirates (UAE) and the capital of the eponymous emirate of 2.1 million inhabitants. Content * 1 History * 2 Geography ** 2.1 Location ** 2.2 Climate * 3 Economy ** 3.1 Tourism * 4 Urban Development ** 4.1 High-rise ** 4.2 Islands ** 4.3 Other projects * 5 Traffic and transport ** 5.1 Metro ** 5.2 Monorail and tram ** 5.3 Road and traffic ** 5.4 Aviation ** 5.5 Water * 6 Sport * 7 City Links * 8 See also History [ edit ] From the earliest history of Dubai is not well preserved, a few traces of habitation around 2000 v. Chr. after, in Jumeirah and Al Qusais. Documents from the fourth century that the Greeks have been present in the region. Traditional activities were herding cattle, grow plants and fish. But they also went act: strategic location ensured that Dubai in antiquity was already an important trading post between the countries of the Persian Gulf and the Indian Subcontinent . Thanks to this convenient location could Dubai from the fifteenth century to play an important role on the trade route from Europe to India. Dubai became the center of the struggle between local forces and European imperialists. Both the Persians, the Portuguese, Dutch and British have shorter or longer period (parts of) the current emirate Dubai occupied. In 1622 the Portuguese, who had trading posts in the city were expelled. In the 18th century they tried to regain power in the region, but it was the British who succeeded in 1766 to acquire dominion over the trade routes in the area. The oldest building in Dubai, the Al Fahidi Fort , dates from 1787 and was the residence of Dubai's rulers. It was too long a prison and a museum since 1972 and provides an overview of the history of the emirate. 1830 Dubai was taken by the Bani Yas tribe from the Liwa Oasis , led by the Al Maktoum family who still rule the emirate.They saw the potential of the strategic location of the Arabian peninsula with the potential of Dubai Creek (Khor Dubai) as a natural harbor. They developed the area around the creek further into a thriving port through to fish with homemade fishing boats, there to dive and trade beads which typical Arab ships, dhows were used. Late 1800 gave then leader Ibn Hasher Al Maktoum tax freedom to all foreign traders, making Dubai could be the most important international transit port on the Gulf.In the early 20th century, the port developed into an important commercial center in the region. Over 350 merchants had opened a store in the local souk on the Deira -oever of the creek. In the fifties of the twentieth century showed Sheikh Rashid Bin Saeed Al Maktoum dredging the creek so that it became more accessible to larger ships. In 1892, Dubai came under the rule of the British and became a part of the " Contracting States ". Only in the year 1971, there was again talk of independence and were UAE created, for each of the seven emirates (including Dubai ) a certain degree of autonomy. In 1966, oil found in 1969 and start the production and export of oil. State revenues rose dramatically. From around 1990, the oil revenues were used for the expansion of the city and an orientation to the other sources of income for the future, namely tourism and becoming a world financial center. The oil revenues for Dubai are indeed finite, because the stocks will run out. edit Location [ edit ] Dubai city is located on the north side of the territory of the same emirate. The city is bisected by a creek , the Dubai Creek (often called "Dubai Creek" or simply "The Creek"), a narrow bay of the Persian Gulf . The salt water from the Gulf flows up to 12 kilometers inland. At the end of the creek is the Ras Al Khor Wildlife Sanctuary, a large bird sanctuary. Around 1950, the Dubai Creek was dredged and enlarged and is still the port for cargo with mostly wooden ships. Additionally sail water taxis ( Abra 's called). Across the water are several bridges and a tunnel for road traffic. Northeast of Dubai Creek is the district of Deira and is on the opposite bank of Bur Dubai . In the northeast borders the town to the emirate Sharjah . Many foreigners who work in Dubai live in these nearby emirate because the rents are lower. edit Dubai has a hot and dry desert climate . The high humidity, especially in the summer but also in winter, makes it can feel very moist and stuffy in the city. Economy [ edit ] Dubai has long been an important city on the trade route to the west, including the free trade in gold. But his real wealth Dubai thanks to the oil that was found in the ground in 1966. Today only 5% of the money earned from oil in Dubai. The tourism industry is one of the sectors where substantial investment has been and is. Furthermore Dubai is developing in the financial services, ICT and being a link in the aviation and freight connections between Asia and Europe. In 2005 the international airport processed more than 12 million passengers in 2009, 40 million. The ambitions of the city seemed to know no bounds, until the 2009 financial crisis hit here. Property prices plummeted and major construction projects were delayed or in some cases stopped halfway. Construction work on several major skyscrapers standstill by lack of money. Yet still there are many built in the city. Dubai has been called the "shopping center of the Middle East." In the city are more than 70 shopping malls, including the largest in the world: the Dubai Mall . There are also several souks . Modern, like the Souk Madinat and more traditional like the Spice Souk and the Gold Souk (both in the district of Deira, the Dubai Creek). edit Tourism is an important part of Dubai's strategy to continue to generate revenue, even if the oil supply in the future is. In 2010 the city was the 7th most visited cities in the world, with 7.6 million visitors per year. It is expected that this number will continue to grow and that in 2015 more than 15 million tourists will visit the city. Jort Kelder was in Dubai in an episode of his program Heurt How It Actually? Development edit Skyline of Dubai edit The first skyscraper in the city was the Dubai World Trade Center , which was built in 1978. At that time it was the tallest building in the Middle East. Late 90s began to added more and more large projects and especially since 2005, there are more and more towering skyscrapers. Dubai has the most buildings over 300m high, and most of the buildings that are higher than 200m from all cities in the world. In 2012, there were 363 new skyscrapers under construction. Because of the global financial crisis is building at a significant number of these projects still. The remarkable Dubai skyline is dominated by the 828 meter high Burj Khalifa , the tallest building in the world. Dubai also include the tallest residential tower ( Princess Tower ) and the highest hotel ( JW Marriott Marquis Dubai Towers to find). The Dubai Marina is due to the large number of skyscrapers built close together known as the worlds tallest block. Plans to build a huge skyscraper in Dubai Marina, the 1,200 meter-high Nakheel Tower , have been modified due to financial difficulties. Palm Jumeirah seen from the air. Islands [ edit ] The coast and are different artificial palm islands built. The island of Palm Jumeirah , including the hotel Atlantis The Palm , is ready. Another Palm Island, Palm Jebel Ali , has been completed but not yet built (on a model villa after). In a semi-circle around that island should ever Dubai Waterfront will be built, consisting of ten major sectors including Madinat Al Arab, the new Central Business District should be. This project will have a significant piece of land, seven times larger than Manhattan . Finally, there is the plan to an island in the old town of Deira calledPalm Deira to build. Originally, this island take the form of a palm tree. However, this planned shape has now been released. Another project, The World , which is applied also to the coast of Dubai, is a series of artificial islands in the shape of the world with different continents. Finally, The Universe is a group of islands which have the shape of a sun with rays, planets and the Milky Way. Also Jumeira Beach , a stretch of beach where developers create great hotel resorts and luxurious housing options, is artificial. On this stretch of beach is among other 321-meter Burj Al Arab , the most expensive hotel ever built (though construction costs have never been officially announced), with suites that cost up to $ 100,000 per night. The hotel claims to have a seven-star status and as such with the Emirates Palace Hotel in Abu Dhabi, the only one in the world. Other projects [ edit ] In Dubai, everything seems big, bigger, biggest to be. Besides the tallest skyscraper Dubai also has the largest golf course in the world's largest fountain , the largest theme park, the biggest mall ( Dubai Mall ) containing the largest aquarium in the world, the largest indoor ski hall (400 meters) in the world in the desert is Al Maktoum International Airport under construction, when it is finished will be the largest airport in the world. In August 2013, plans were announced for the first underwater hotel in Dubai, the 'Water Discus Hotel. This will be the largest underwater hotel in the world. The Atlantis The Palm Hotel in Dubai currently has two underwater suites. Traffic and transport [ edit ] The Dubai Metro . Metro [ edit ] The Dubai Metro network is modern and was partially opened in 2009. Currently, it consists of two lines (red and green line). The current lines are still working. So are not open all stations. There are also planned expansions to the existing lines, and eventually there were two other lines (blue and purple line) should come. The metro trains are computer controlled and thus drive without a driver and all have a part that is intended for families and women. Especially for a city like Dubai is that the metro does not drive on Friday because Friday the Islamic day of rest. Monorail and tram [ edit ] The Palm Jumeirah Monorail connects the island Palm Jumeirah to the mainland. There are plans to extend the line to the nearby Metro station, passengers enjoy an easy transition. Now, travelers from the subway station to the monorail station still take a taxi or bus. On 30 April 2009 the monorail was inaugurated. We are working on the Al Sufouh Tram (from Dubai Marina via the Burj Al Arab to the Mall of the Emirates ) and there are plans for a tram line that the area around the Burj Khalifa must unlock. and traffic edit Dubai has an excellent road network. Several main roads connecting the various parts of the city with each other and with neighboring emirates. The Sheikh Zayed Road is the most obvious and runs through the airport from Dubai to Abu Dhabi. Many of the famous skyscrapers of Dubai are on this road. In and around town driving more than 2,000 public buses on 140 routes. The bus service is performed by the RTA . To wait for the bus to sweeten and to encourage the use of the bus, there are many bus stops enclosed waiting rooms with air conditioning built. The RTA is also responsible for issuing taxi licenses. All taxis in Dubai are cream colored with a roof. Different colors roofs are of different taxi companies. The taxis of the RTA itself have red roofs and are by far the majority. In addition, four other taxi companies (orange, yellow, blue and green roofs) and special taxis for women with pink roofs with only female drivers. In 2009, more than 140 million passengers used the 3,000 taxis in Dubai. Additionally, there is an elevated subway line along the coast and the main highway constructed with stations that are air-conditioned. Since November 2014 also runs a tram line at street level at Dubai Marina. Aircraft Emirates at Dubai International Airport . edit Dubai International Airport (IATA: DXB), the hub and home to Emirates , the national airline of the United Arab Emirates . It consists of three terminals. Emirates Terminal (Terminal 3) has a special section where their fleet Airbus A380s can make use of. Mainly in the busy late evening hours the supply of landing and departing aircraft is so big that there are no delays and arriving aircraft must fly in circles sometimes long before they turn to land. A second airport, Al Maktoum International Airport (IATA: DWC) is under construction and is now partly in use. Ultimately, this will be the new home of Emirates are. When it is finished, it will be the world's largest airport. With five runways, four terminals and a capacity of 160 million passengers and 12 million tons of cargo annually. To date, the new airport has limited use and particularly for freight. The end of 2013 the first passengers have used the airport. The new airport is part of the major project Dubai World Central . Water [ edit ] There are two major ports in / near Dubai, Port Rashid and Jebel Ali Port . The latter is the largest man-made harbor in the world, the biggest port in the Middle East and one of the ten busiest ports in the world. A traditional way to stabbing Dubai Creek with an Abra , a small boat. There are also in Dubai water buses with air conditioning and sail water taxis. edit * Tennis : Every year in Dubai, the Dubai Tennis Championships held for both the men and the women . For men the state tournament on the ATP calendar since 1993 and with the ladies since 2001 . * Golf : In 1989, the first golf course was established in Dubai, the Emirates Golf Club . Since then, the Dubai Desert Classic on the European Tour played in Dubai. Now there are many more golf courses, including: Dubai Creek & Yacht Club (1993), Nad Al Sheba Club , The Montgomerie, Al Badia Golf Resort , Majlis The Desert, Arabian Ranches Golf Club, Four Seasons Golf Club and the Jebel Ali Golf Course .In 2007 became Jumeirah Golf opened with four 18-hole courses: Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. On the Earth orbit is the 2009 Dubai World Cup played. * Skiing : In Dubai is an indoor ski slope, Ski Dubai . * Cycling : In 2014 was the first time the Tour of Dubai instead. City links [ edit ] Category:Dubai Category:City in the United Arab Emirates Category:Capital of an emirate in the United Arab Emirates